An online education platform provides a system that delivers online courses to learners through network-connected devices. The online education platform may provide a mechanism to allow an educator to create educational content for a particular online educational course. In some examples, the online education platform provides a course builder in which the educator uses to create the educational content for the online educational course. However, in some examples, when creating an on-line course, creativity is often limited because the platform does not provide flexibility in adjusting and modifying the education content. Furthermore, the technical knowledge to implement certain changes is often beyond the technical expertise of the educators. As such, some conventional online education platforms are relatively rigid, uniform, and standard, which can hinder learning.